This invention relates to a process of preparing a composition having particular application in strengthening and hardening of human fingernails and toenails.
With recent renewed interest in health care, physical appearance and general well being, there has been particular emphasis on the appearance of hair, skin and fingernails. Not only has there been an increase in the number of manicure facilities, but these facilities have become "salons" for the health, well-being and beautification of fingernails and toenails. In this respect, a very important area of the beauty treatment industry has been the advent of fingernail salons in conjunction with hair salons and "stand alone" nail treatment salons. Particular attention has been directed to treatment of fingernails and toenails to both harden and strengthen the nails to prevent or minimize breaking, cracking, splitting and peeling.